User talk:Isabella Fanatic
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Isabella Fanatic page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 22:05, November 7, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. welcome Welcome Isaballa fanatic i'm meerkatgirl but you may call me MG or Pluffy you profile say's that you want info on user's? i'm sorry I think I got the idea but please expene more. :I think s/he's takling about the userboxes, Pluffy. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :oh-meerkatgirl : :Yeah, that's what I meant. How do you do those? :Isabella Fanatic :Daisy probably won't get that message as fast as you'd like because you left it on your talk page. If you click on "A stair to the skkkyyyyy!!" it'll bring you to her talk page, where you can leave that message for her. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Exactly Che, it's almost a month since she posted that message and I still haven't noticed since she didn't leave it on my talk page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I just read your page... trust me, I take no offense if no one likes Isabelle. Because even I'' don't like Isabelle. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 01:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You just put a and you write the name of a userbox in there, such as FerEmilyShipper, together is , which should become [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Newbie I'm Roads, and am relatively new. I have a question for you: ANYTHING WITH ISABELLE? ARE YOU INSANE? ISABELLE GARCIO-SHAPIRA, (one of the) MEANEST CHARACTERS OF ALL FANON? :Ignore him ^ he doesn't understand. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 19:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Try reading that again, Roads. -_-" [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Another newbie? We've got, like, 5 in the past week! We're gettin' stacked. Hi, I'm HiBy, an experienced Fan-Fiction creator and writer. You should check out the Fanon-famous blogs of me! Check me out. HiBy25. I Came To Play! 5:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Question to Daisy Let me answer that, we already have a new admin, that would be American Che. Scubadave (talk) 00:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry You didn't offend me or Hyper by hating those shippings. AND they are dead now anyway cuz Hyper left. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Isabelle You're right, not insane. If I just see "anything," "with," and "Isabelle" together, I go crazy. XD! Sorry for the trouble. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 19:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) PS. Read this. Don't worry, I'll fix it right now (: [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 01:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:your other drawing I can't find it anywhere. 01:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't see it. 23:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) @76.164.117.38: I think Isabella Fanatic made a picture of MY Sam Flynn. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's okay! :) Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link:Sam 23:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If you look up in the upper right corner where your name is, you can mouse over it and a little menu will appear. Click "My preferences" and scroll down to "Signature" (it's the third box down). Check the box that says "Custom signature" and enter what you'd like for a signature. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 15:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Put double brackets around your words. For example, my signature is American che{talk}, and those show up as links. Therefore: insert what you'd like hereinsert what you'd like here [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 15:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) THX!! 02:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, go ahead. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Busy to do so. thanks! Thank you. :) . Do you think I should take drawing requests? STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 15:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to draw something for you? STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 15:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Whats her favorite color? STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 16:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ta Da!! Here's your piccy :) STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 16:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry I won't leave but I'll never stop missing TDR. He's my best friend.Phinabella Rules! (talk) 02:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Your request Hello :) I finished your request from my blog. I hope you like it. If you want me to re-do it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is '''10%' what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 12:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Please report to the meeting at the chatbox. It's like a kitty in a 00:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Time! It's time for the Mashupovie meeting, here's the link; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Character_Mashupovie Dark Traveler (talk) 01:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Movie Heck yeah I saw it! The ending did ''surprise me. I wasn't expecting that but I knew he liked her back!Phinabella Rules! (talk) 02:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) New meeting! Here's the mashupovie meeting's new location; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Dark Traveler (talk) 00:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) BnR It is starting now! Check out the page! NOW! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Your request is done!! TA-DA! How How do u pronounce ur real name like Kira or kie-ruh-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 22:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was pronounced Kira but then i saw Kenan and Kel and after i heard Kyra i was wondering how to pronounce urs-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 22:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Request - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 17:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Your request(2) Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, a Jules/Ferb pic. *Let me explain the pic a little: Jules and Ferb spotted the same squirrel, but they didn't know about each other being there, and when they wanted to catch it, accidentally their hands touched each other. Pretty confusing, well... I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Guinea Pic Hello :) I should have left this message on the section I created before, but eh... I'm a weirdo. I made your Guinea Pig, it's here. I can cut the image if you want. I hope you like it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 19:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why are u becoming so mean, rude, and obnoxious-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 23:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ur little freak out on my blogs-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.'' 23:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, so... --Goth We could just make a page and each do a little at a time. What would we call it, though? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 21:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That's what I'm trying to figure out... --Goth On another topic, check out my fanart blog! Let me think a minute here... I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool! --Goth So...who's gonna make the page? --Goth You can if you want. I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 23:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Freaky_Phinday --Goth Sweet! When do you wanna start writing? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 23:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I wanna start now, but I dunno how to begin it. :/ --Goth I dunno what PnF should build (which would cause Phin and Candy to switch brains), but I think I've got an idea for Doof's backstory. ;) --Goth What is it? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 23:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's something goofy my Mom and my friends and I came up with: When Doof worked as a lawn gnome, at one point he kept having muscle spasms (meaning he kept unintentionally moving). Since he wouldn't stay still, his Dad made him eat nothing but sushi for weeks. So...behold, the Sushi-Inator! It turns every food in the Tri-State Area into sushi! Whacha think? --Goth LOVE IT! Let's see here... what could Phineas and Ferb build? -IzzyFan